A Cowboy Story
by snowin' you
Summary: Sam asks Dean for a cowboy story, and this is what he gets. Originally written with this prompt: "I would love to read Dean 'rides' Castiel. Bonus for awkward!Sammy." Nothing Western, btw, just nice enough amount of smut. One-shot. PWP. Warnings inside.


**Title: **A Cowboy Story**  
Author: **snowin' you**  
Beta: **None, cause I doubt anyone would want to beta this story, but if you spot any mistakes, kindly let me know.**  
Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel**  
Spoilers:** None, but you'll get a better hang of it if you have watched to 8x01**  
Warnings:** Hints of mental breakdown**  
Word Count: **1,088**  
Summary:** Sam asks Dean for a cowboy story, and this is what he gets.**  
Disclaimer: **Do you really think I own Supernatural?**  
A/N: **Originally written for vhanstiel on tumblr with this prompt: I would love to read Dean "rides" Castiel. Bonus for awkward!Sammy.

~:~:~

Castiel never asked.

It was always Dean. "What do you want, Cas?" he would ask as he nipped at Castiel's sensitive spot behind his ears. "How do you want me, babe?" he would ask as his tongue slid up the plain of Castiel's chest. As he crooked his two fingers inside the warmth between Castiel's cheeks, he would ask, "Do you want to watch me, Cas? Or do you want me to bang into you on all four, like the needy little bitch you are?"

But not tonight.

Castiel was straddling on his lap, savoring his tongue like a famished child who had been deprived of food and water for forty days and forty nights (which was not true, by the way. The last time they made out was only two days ago). They were both shirtless and Dean would have worked on the belt and the button of Castiel's slacks had he been able to take his hands off the smooth slick skin of Castiel's shoulder blades.

It was then that Castiel yanked his hair hard enough to break the kiss. Dean was wide eyed, confused. But Castiel cut him off before he could say anything.

"How do you want me tonight, Dean?"

His eyes were deep and dark with lust Dean would have thought he was possessed hadn't he known better. The question sent Dean's mind reeling deliriously. Was this the same reaction he got Cas everytime he asked the question?

Cas was smiling that gentle smile, patiently waiting for his answer. Finally a sheepish look appeared on his face. Dean always appeased. Never once he realized that _asking_something for himself could be this awkward.

"I want to ride you, Cas," he said looking up to Castiel who did not wince at his request as Dean thought he would, so he dared himself to take it a step further, "reverse, if you are okay with it?"

To Dean's surprise, Castiel's look was nothing but pleased.

"Anything you wish, Dean."

Castiel slid off him and out of the bed. He began removing his pants and shorts so Dean quickly removed his while Castiel retrieved a bottle of lube from the drawer.

Cas sat back down on the bed. "On your knees, Dean."

Dean shivered at the command in such a hoarse voice and complied as if he was in a trance.

Cas sat himself behind Dean and kneaded the round of his cheeks. "So beautiful," he murmured then ran his tongue between them.

Dean recoiled at the touch.

"Not your tongue, Cas. I don't want."

Castiel nodded, unaware that Dean could not see him. He flipped the lube's cap open and a chill ran down Dean's spine at the anticipation.

Dean shuddered as the first finger penetrated him. His arms were shaking trying to hold himself up.

"Shh.. relax, Dean. I got you." Castiel rubbed another free hand on the small of Dean's back, and Dean relaxed at how soothing the touch - the voice - Castiel was.

By the time Cas' three fingers were in, crossing, scissoring, opening him up nicely, Dean was mewing, whimpering, fucking into Cas' fingers. Cas pumped himself with the other hand and Dean had to _beg _Cas to stop being such a fucking tease.

Cas smirked, Dean swore he could hear that, before he laid himself down between Dean's leg. He gripped Dean's thighs with both hands, guiding him down. Dean gripped the headboard for dear life.

Both men grunted as Cas sheathed inside of Dean.

They held still for a moment until Dean started small movements that soon became frantic. He chanted Cas' name but all he could see was a wall and a headboard.

Frantic he was, indeed.

"Cas!"

"I'm here, Dean." Cas rubbed the small of Dean's back again. "I'm here."

At Cas' voice, the raving beat began to die down.

"Do you want to turn back, Dean?"

Dean silently nodded and slowly removed himself. He didn't realize tears were flowing down his face until Cas kissed it off.

Perhaps 'reverse' was not such a good idea.

"I'm here, Dean. I'm here." Cas repeatedly casted the spell between small kisses he traced around the crook of Dean's neck. Dean felt his heart slow down to a normal rate as he was cloaked in the warmth of Castiel's embrace.

He pulled Cas up for a deepening kiss.

"You ready to ride me now, cowboy?" Cas asked with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hellyeah," Dean replied with a lopsided smile.

Again Dean sank onto Castiel's rigid cock. Immediately they moved in a synchronized rhythm that sent both of them over the moon.

Dean never closed his eyes, not once. Not when he wildly lifted his hips up and slammed it back down making Castiel writhe beneath him with every slap. Not when Castiel panted hard, thrusting up into him with angelic forces, screaming out his name. Not when Castiel mercilessly bruised his sweet spot, making him see stars and more. He would not close his eyes lest Cas would disappear from his sight again.

He wanted to see it. He wanted to feel it: the solidity of Castiel's physique, the intensity of Castiel's soul.

And he could see it; how Cas wriggled once his cum shot hot and hard on the skin of Cas' stomach and chest. How, when he clenched, Cas tensed into spasm and a spurt of warm liquid satiated the fullness of him he longed for.

Cas is real, and he is with him. There's nothing else he would ask for.

"Dude," Sam says, his face twitches like an old ugly witch you see in bedtime stories, "I think I have brain tumor."

Dean laughs out loud. "You asked for a cowboy story and this is a cowboy story. Where are you going?" He gapes as he watches Sam stomps out of the room.

"I'm gonna go puke in your car, Dean!" Sam shouts, slamming the door shut.

For a moment Dean thinks Sam is only bitching. That is, until he registers the look on Sam's face.

"You sonuvabitch!" Dean swears as he sprints to the door.

~:~:~

**A/N:** Reviews are welcome.


End file.
